Methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureas (MRSA) has recently been recognized as a threat to the health and well-being of inmates. As a communicable illness, the prison environment is ideal for MRSA transmission. Infection control techniques used to investigate and control outbreaks of MRSA in hospitals have been underutilized in this population. Preliminary data from Baltimore City Correctional Facilities suggests that 66.7% of all chronic wounds among inmates are infected with MRSA; it is unknown if these infections are epidemiologically related. The research questions of this proposed study are: 1. What is the prevalence, demographic characteristics, and risk factors of MRSA-colonized persons upon detention/arrest (pre-sentence)? 2. What are the risk factors for MRSA colonization/infection among detainees/arrestees that enter the prison system MRSA-negative, but have subsequent MRSA positive cultures? 3. To what extent does cluster identification using molecular epidemiological techniques (PFGE, SCCmec typing, and PVL determination) assist in the identification of MRSA source strains and control of prison-base? [unreadable] [unreadable]